1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of gliding boards adapted to snowboarding, water surfing, snow skiing, water skiing, skateboarding, and the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A gliding board, according to prior art, has a length measured along a longitudinal direction between a first end and a second end, a width measured along a transverse direction between a first edge and a second edge, and a height measured between a gliding or rolling surface and a supporting surface.
From the first end to the second end the board has a first end zone, a central zone, and a second end zone.
Within a first family of boards, each board has a sandwich structure, formed by a first reinforcement and a second reinforcement, between which a first core is positioned. In the area of the edges, a spacer that is as thick as the core joins the reinforcements together. The spacer protects the core from shocks and infiltrations, particularly water.
Each spacer weighs down the board and at least partially absorbs vibration forces originating in the area of an edge during the steering of the board, since it prevents a direct transmission of the forces. This is particularly the case in snowboarding. Thus, a board from the first family is generally stable and flexible in steering.
Within a second family of boards, each board has a first reinforcement and a second reinforcement between which a first core is positioned. In the area of the edges, the reinforcements are joined directly to form an envelope around the core.
The direct junction of the reinforcements lightens the board and allows for a direct transmission of the forces related to the steering of the board. This is particularly the case in snowboarding, as transverse forces are received, where a force exerted in the area of an edge is transmitted directly between the gliding and receiving surfaces. Thus, a board of the second family is generally reactive in that it accurately transmits the forces related to steering.